


То, что называется любовью

by MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Шепард прекрасно осознает свои чувства к Гаррусу. Остается только рассказать ему о них.





	То, что называется любовью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thing Called Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862822) by [RestlessBluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessBluebird/pseuds/RestlessBluebird). 



В первый раз, проснувшись с ним в одной постели, прижимаясь к его груди и чувствуя, как его палец выводит на ее спине бессмысленные узоры, она удерживает себя от признания. «Еще рано, незачем все усложнять», — убеждает она себя. А открыв, наконец, глаза и встретившись с ним взглядом, чувствует себя такой голой и беззащитной, что сигнал будильника кажется ей спасением.

Когда они опять оказываются вместе, она испытывает тревогу, почти страх. Сейчас все по-другому, она умерла, он чудом избежал смерти, и есть слишком большая вероятность, что из тех, кто сейчас на борту, не выживет ни один. На этот раз они не торопятся, она хочет его, он хочет ее, но она по-прежнему не способна произнести слова признания, хотя они и кажутся ей такими же искренними, как биение сердца. Они обнимаются, и он входит в нее, а она подается ему навстречу. «Как давно это было», — думает она, чувствуя, как теплые ладони скользят по ее спине. Ей хочется отдать ему всю себя, раствориться в нем и в то же время обрести опору. Она не выпускает его из объятий, когда все заканчивается, проводит пальцами по его повязке, шее, груди, запоминая каждую мелочь. Признание буквально рвется из ее горла, трепещет на губах. Но она не может высказать его сейчас, когда они готовятся к свиданию со смертью, когда так трудно удержать себя в руках. Сейчас нельзя поддаваться слабости, как бы ни было больно. И она целует его снова и снова, наслаждаясь его вкусом и пытаясь усмирить своевольное сердце.

В третий раз они вместе не в постели, а на крыше Президиума. Она чувствует себя совершенно измотанной, но худшее впереди. В неминуемом конце есть лишь одна хорошая сторона: им больше нечего бояться. Он спрашивает, и она отвечает без малейших колебаний, выпуская на волю слова, которые жили в ней целую вечность. 

— Я люблю тебя, Гаррус Вакариан, — признается она наконец, и груз падает с ее плеч. Она жадно его обнимает, и он сгребает ее в охапку и сжимает крепко-крепко. Она любит его, любит по-настоящему, и никто, даже Жнецы, не может у них это отобрать.


End file.
